ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Huan Caiyi/Relationships
Yun Che Yun Che is her husband. He married into the Huan Family because of her status as Demon Empress, which also makes him the Demon Emperor. Huan Caiyi first met Yun Che when she caught him peeping on her bathing naked in a lake. She tried to kill him but he escaped due to being immune to fire and hiding his presence with Extreme Mirage Lightning . She next met him during her Hundred Year Reign Ceremony where he was able to return the Demon Emperor’s Seal to her and also strongly impress her with his talent during the strength competition . When she was cornered by Duke Ming in the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley, Yun Che came to save her but their protective items could not stop Duke Ming and they were trapped within the valley in a sea of lava . Yun Che's Great Way of the Buddha and his fire immunity protected himself and Huan Caiyi within the sea of lava. Yun Che accidentally fell into a cultivation coma for a month, which also allowed them to escape Duke Ming . When they met with the Golden Crow spirit, Huan Caiyi was determined to obtain its power for revenge. The Golden Crow informed them that the only way for a woman to receive the Golden Crow bloodline was having sex with a man with either the Phoenix or Vermilion Bird bloodline five hundred times. Huan Caiyi didn't have any romantic feelings for Yun Che at this point but she was determined to get revenge on Duke Ming so she agreed to it . Huan Caiyi was able to obtain the special power from the Golden Crow that allowed her to reach half-step Divine Origin Realm, but she only had three more years to live. After putting down the rebellion, Huan Caiyi didn't know how to deal with her relationship to Yun Che but she would often visit the Yun Family to see him . She put up an icy demeanor and constantly rejected Yun Che's advances and blasted him away . Yun Che switched tactics and tried to make her jealous by flirting with other young women, it worked . Yun Che was able to confess his feelings for her regardless of the three year limit on her lifespan . She wanted to continue the pure Golden Crow bloodline by having a child with Yun Che so she ordered Yun Che to marry her . Yun Che of course agreed . Huan Caiyi is the most obedient and meek in bed out of all of Yun Che's wives. She realizes that he means more to her than the Illusory Demon Imperial Family, which in the past, meant more than her life. While watching the elder-level figures kneel in front of imperial tomb the Demon Emperor's Clan, she had a desire to put down the matters of the Illusory Demon Realm to hand all of herself into Yun Che's care. Little Demon Emperor The Little Demon Emperor was her little brother and also her first husband but he died on their wedding day. He was very respectful but afraid of her. She was always stronger than him in profound strength and every time the Little Demon Emperor didn't behave himself, she would beat him up until he obeyed. When he saw his sister, he would be docile and obedient, and wouldn’t even dare to breathe . Category:Relationships